The Last One
by Ana3498
Summary: Cassidy Donnahugh is trying to make the best out of a bad situation. After her parents divorce, she moved to a small town and met an unusual bunch of teenagers. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out she's the last Wild Power?
1. Dream On

**Okay so it's the first chapter of my first fan fic! Wish me luck! I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES THOUGH I WILL BE NEXT IN LINE WHEN LJ SMITH DIES!**

**

* * *

****Dream On**

_I was in a pitch black room, so dark I could barely see my hands in front of my face. I had no idea where I was. It was cool and damp, so I guessed I was possibly in a cellar or basement. The bitter coldness nipped at my skin and that's when I saw a dim light appear in the distance. There was a figure near the glowing light, probably a male by his build. He was coming closer to me and I couldn't see his face. My heart was beating a mile a minute. He was finally in front of me and his face went to the crook of my neck. His hot breath tickled my skin and gave me gooseflesh. "Don't worry. This will all be over soon." His whispered words scared my so I immediately screamed. Bad idea. Two pearly white fangs shone in the darkness as they tore into my flesh._

When I first woke up in the morning, I was surprised by my surroundings. But then the happenings of the last year-and-a-half flooded into my mind. I was no longer in the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas. I was now in a place where the only fun kids my age have is watching cars go by and hoping they honk at you.

I wiped the cold sweat off of my forehead. I was no longer afraid of that recurring dream. I've had the same dream since I was fifteen, and the same thing always happened. I was **always** in an unfamiliar place and there was **always** a faceless man. I **always** screamed and was **always** bitten. Just another dream. After about a year, I stopped worrying about what it meant.

_Beep, beep, beep _went my neon purple alarm clock. I glanced at it and read the green numbers. _6:45. _If I didn't get ready soon, I'll be late for my first day of school. I reluctantly got out of my bed and stretched. A long yawn made it's way out of my mouth as I reached for my glasses. I took a steamy shower and brushed my teeth. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I took in the brown, fawn eyes and wavy, dark hair. Flawless skin that reminded me of coffee-with-way-too-much-cream cloaked my body. I looked the same, but everything else was in my life was different. I blow-dried my hair and let it hang naturally on my shoulders. I changed into a gray camisole, ripped skinny jeans, and a navy blue cardigan. I paired that with sapphire earrings and gray Uggs. My mom always told me to dress to impress, and if that was what I needed to do to make some friends, I'd do it. Maybe friends could help me pass the time in this hell-hole. I grabbed my Abercrombie & Fitch bag that I was using as a book bag, and slung it onto my shoulder.

"Cassidy!", I heard my mom holler. "If you don't get your butt down here, you'll be late for the bus." I groaned, remembering I had to take the bus to school. Before the divorce, I had my own car. An electric blue, convertible VW Beetle. But now, my mom couldn't afford it. If I took my mom's car to school, that would make my sisters late for middle school, so I was the one who ended up on that stupid, yellow, bus.

I ran down the stairs of my house and walked towards the kitchen. "Well good morning, Sunshine," my sister , Victoria, greeted me. I simply groaned towards her and poured myself a cup of coffee. Sometimes, a thirteen-year-old's optimism makes you sick.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," her twin, Samantha commented. If you thought one younger sister was bad, imagine what I had to deal with. I grabbed a piece of buttered toast and pecked my mom goodbye.

"Have a nice day, sweetie." My mom's words called after me, while I immediately thought how that was even possible. The bus pulled up near my house and I jogged so that I would make it to the bus. I gave a quick smile towards the bus driver. The plump, red-head returned it by showing me a set of yellowing teeth. I walked towards the back of the crowded passageway, ignoring some of the feet trying to trip me.

When I sat down in one of the empty seats, I began to think about how much my life has changed. Because of my cheating dad and that tramp of his, I had to leave my life in Las Vegas and go to Auburn, NY. Sure, it was probably a city but it was nothing like Las Vegas. That city was known from coast to coast and besides, that city held everything in my life that I loved , other than my mom and sisters. My awesome boyfriend, my best friends, and my old dad. It's funny how a divorce causes the children, who are supposed to have nothing to do with the argument, to drop everything and try to fit in some where they don't want to be.

All of this was going through my head as I walked through the doors of Auburn High.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO? Did you like it? Please R&R!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana**


	2. First Day, First Meeting

**Chapter 2! I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD! IF I REALLY DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE ON THIS WEBSITE?**

**First Day, First Meeting**

I walked towards the mob of teenagers that were crowding around the school's entrance. I tried to maneuver my way around people, but I still managed to be bumped into a few times. I walked down the corridor and stopped at a door that had OFFICE written on it in black, bold letters. I opened the door and was greeted by a frail, elderly lady. She sat at a desk with a sign that read Mrs. Huckabee, Secretary. I extended my arm and she shook it briskly. "You must be Miss Cassandra Donnahugh."

I cringed back at the use of my full name. "Please, call me Cassidy" I insisted. Miss Huckabee nodded and went on.

"Over there is a stack of your textbooks. There should be a schedule of your classes, your locker number, your locker combination, and a map of the school, too." She gestured towards a stack of books. I took the pile into my arms and started to stuff them into my book bag. I left the office and took a glance at my schedule. Today, my school day would go as followed:

First Period (7:40-8:23) - English w/ Mr. Shoaff

Second Period (8:28-9:11) - Trigonometry w/ Miss Burnett

Third Period (9:16-9:59) - World History w/ Mr. Mayfield

Fourth Period (10:04-10:47) - Biology w/ Mrs. Rodewald

Fifth Period (10:52-11:35) - Study Hall w/ Mrs. Pyle

Sixth Period (11:35-12:11) - Lunch

Seventh Period (12:16-12:59) - French w/ Mr. Du Bois

Eighth Period (1:04-1:47) - Economics w/ Mr. Shawver

Ninth Period (1:52-2:35) - Theater w/ Mr. Fleck

Dismissal is at 2:40

I was in the honors class or advanced class of every subject except for French. The only reason why I haven't gotten into the harder French class is because this is the first semester of me learning it. I was a great student and excelled in most things, so I had no doubt in my mind that I would know how to speak fluent French by the end of this year. I already knew 5 different languages; English, Ukrainian, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, and Portuguese. I catch onto languages quickly and my father used to tell me that I could probably become a diplomat.

I followed the map, looking for Mr. Shoaff's classroom. I was never a very…..directional person, if you know what I mean. I was lucky I knew my new address. That brought my mind to a certain memory when I was showcasing my, er, lack of directional skills.

"_Okay, now make a left, no no no! Not this left, two lefts down from here!" Talon hollered in my ear. "Great thanks to screw-up here, we're more lost than before."_

_"I'm not a screw-up! If you thought I was such a bad driver, why didn't you drive! It is your car anyway, loser." I added the last part under my breath. I was frustrated by his stupid, clunky van that I had to drive because his lazy ass didn't want to. The gang, meaning Talon, Tasha, Camille, Anthony, Daniel, Brianna, and Madison, and I all decided to go on a road trip to Hollywood. Why? I actually had no clue. Just yesterday, Daniel was talking about doing something stupid and fun and I was cool with doing whatever. The whatever I had in mind was not getting lost. Stupid; yes. Fun; definitely not._

_"Loser? Who the hell are you calling a loser you controlling bitch! Half the time you were driving, you were nagging me about holding the map wrong. I wasn't holding the map wrong, you just weren't listening to the freaking directions! " Talon was visibly angry at me, but no one was allowed to call me that, especially not my boyfriend._

_"I'm pulling over so I can show you how much of a loser you are and kick your 'manly' ass," I put air quotes around the word manly, obviously questioning his manhood._

_"Would you guys stop fighting already! God, it's like drama 24/7 in this freakin' van!" Brianna said the sentence butting into the conversation. That's when I noticed something about what she said._

_"Hey Bri! You said a sentence without cussing! That's , like, a huge accomplishment for you!" My friend Brianna had been cussing since 4th grade and I've never not heard a bad word pass those pouty lips of hers. Somehow, my comment seemed to lighten the mood. _

That's when the car crashed.

Weird. I don't remember ever being in a car crash. I fell to the ground, books scattering all over the tile floor. I looked up, to see a young man towering over me. He had purple eyes that reminded me of lilac fields, billowing in the warm breeze. His longish hair was chocolate colored and hung partially over his eyes. His skin was pale white, like snow. He was the handsomest guy I'd ever laid eyes on.

"I assure you, I don't bite," the young man said with a hint of a smile. I had no clue what he was talking about. I slowly averted my gaze from his eyes and realized he had his arm stretched out, offering to help me up. Great. I made this super hot guy think I'm mentally brain damaged. Nice going Cassidy. The mysterious guy smirked, as if he knew what I was thinking. I laughed nervously and took his hand. Electricity seemed to flow through me and I jumped back in shock. When I touched him, skin to skin contact, it felt like a wave of raw energy smashed into me. What was that?

* * *

**Okay, so once again please R&R. Tomorrow I'm going to Florida for two weeks so no more updates until August 1st. Please leave me reveiws to look forward to and remember, everyone who reveiws gets my love! I will love them forever, in a friendly manner!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


	3. Awkward Moments

**! After all the craze (1 freakin reveiw!) we have finally reached Chapter 3, Awkward Moments. Seriously dudes, my writing can't suck that bad. So just reveiw already! Thanx Nightgirl25 for being my first (and so far ONLY) reveiw. You're the bomb! Disclaimer: Stop making me feel bad by rubbing it in my face that I don't own the NW series! You know L.J. and I are going through a custody battle! Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Awkward Moments**

The guy looked as shocked as me. His eyes widened as he stared at me. I decided maybe I shouldn't let him help me up. Instead I stood up by myself and dusted off my jeans. That left me to just look at the unnaturally beautiful young man and wonder what just happened. Awkward. "So…do you need help picking up your books?"

"Um, yeah, if you want to." I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and crouched down beside the mysterious guy. As I began to pick up books, I decided I might as well start conversation. "A friend from back home used to say that during every awkward moment a gay baby is born. What are your thoughts on that?"

The guy gave me a strange look than handed me my books. "Great conversation starter," he commented. I laughed, surprised at my own randomness. I usually left that to Camille. But she's not staple gunned to my side anymore. That thought made my heart ache. The young man smiled at me. "I'm Griffin, by the way."

I dimpled towards Griffin's way. "Cassidy. Do you mind showing me where my next class is?" I showed him what class I was in, and he nodded.

"That's where I'm heading anyway. Come on, follow me." I followed him down hallways and staircases. I highly doubted I could find my way around this school without Griffin. We finally made it to a classroom door when the bell rang. I walked in after I flashed another quick smile towards Griffin. I introduced myself to everyone and took a seat in the back of the class.

There, I began doodling, while listening to what Mr. Shoaff was saying. Who says it's impossible to multi-task? I was nearly done with my drawing of an Ancient Greek woman when class was over. I stared at the drawing, studying it.

The young woman was dressed in a billowy, floral-print dress that was draped over her body. The gown was cream and soft pink colored and also had some gold accents. She wore an elegant gold necklace and ring. The woman had perfect dark curls styled into an updo and looked like she was in her late teens. On the bottom of the picture I scribbled the name _Andronika_. Andronika was a common Ancient Greek name and is the feminine form of Andronikos which means "victory of a man/warrior". I always liked that name and whenever I drew a picture of an Ancient Greek woman, I would name her that. It was a weird habit of mine,

I stared at the drawing, and images of misery, torment, and death flooded my mind. I bit my lip as my head started throbbing from a migraine, too. You see, sometimes when I draw pictures, which most of the time are woman that sort of look like me in different time periods, I get horrible "memories" that I assume are from my over-active imagination. Where else could they be from?

I walked out of the classroom and went to the girl's restroom. At least I could find that on my own. I splashed cold water on my face and swallowed a few aspirins I packed into my book bag. I exited the bathroom and the rest of the day passed in a blur. That is, until lunch. While on the lunch line, an intense feeling of danger rang through me. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up. Something told me to turn around. But I wasn't sure I was gonna like what I saw…

* * *

**Please R&R! Oh! By the way, I have pics of all my OC's on my profile. Check it out! Remember, reveiws make the world go round!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


	4. New Friends

**Hey Guys! Okay, I got a little present for Nightgirl25, 4ev3rsilenc3d, and Huntress . Jez (ignore spaces)...a second chapter in the same week! Seriously, you guys are awesome, just like llamas. Take it as a compliment. I guess anyone else who just stumbled upon my NW fan fiction can consider this a gift, too, but you didn't get an awesome shout out cuz you didn't reveiw. HA HA! They get bragging rights! You can get brgging rights too if you reveiw. OMG I just rhymed. Disclaimer: You're seriously pissing me off. Would you like it if I made you say you didn't own something you loved so much? Didn't think so! I don't own the NW series, you meanie! Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

****New Friends**

I took a deep breath and got off the lunch line. After that feeling, I wasn't really hungry. I kept getting a weird vibe, like someone was watching me. I sat down in an empty table and shivered again. Finally, I just decided to look over my shoulder; just a quick glimpse.

One…

Two…

Three…

I turned around and my eyes connected with a devilishly handsome guy. He had long hair, well for a guy, that was shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail. His hair was red, but not the shade of red that people dyed their hair because they craved attention. His hair was natural-looking and oddly reminded me of wine. His eyes were hard, and stormy gray. I swear I saw a bolt of lightning in those eyes. He was tall, with a healthy tan, and was dressed like a total badass. From the way he was clothed entirely in black, was leaning against a wall, and not starting conversation with anyone _at lunch, _I guessed he was a loner. When I realized he was looking me in the eye, I still couldn't get myself to turn around. He held my gaze until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Cassidy! 'Got lost without me?" I jumped about two feet in the air when Griffin spoke and I saw the guy across the cafeteria smirk.

My head snapped forward. "Jesus, Griffin! Don't scare me like that!" Griffin grinned and sat across from me with a meal so large I was sure a starving family of lions couldn't finish in one sitting. How can Griffin eat that much? I would be able to understand if he were the size of a Shaq, but he was pretty skinny and if my calculations were correct, nowhere near seven feet tall. "Wow. You sure you can eat that all?", I inquired.

He shrugged. "Wanna help me?" Usually I was okay with good-old flirting fun, but today wasn't the day.

"Nah. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. I understand. My sister thinks cafeteria food is pretty crappy, too. I only eat it because I can't make it through the day without lunch." He paused while stabbing a piece of meatloaf with a fork. "That and I doubt I can cook a lunch big enough for me, let alone pack a lunch big enough for me into one of those little, stupid, brown bags." I laughed at his joke, but my mind was on something different.

"Who's that dude over there?" Griffin looked towards where I jerked my head and his whole facial expression seemed to darken. He looked back at me and his face was serious.

"That's Hawthorn Redfern. Stay away from him. He's got a bad reputation."

"Maybe he's just misunderstood, " I said.

"Trust me, that guy is bad news." I could clearly see the hatred displayed on Griffin's face. But, I decided maybe I should trust him. Hawthorn still gave off a bad vibe.

"There you are! We were looking for you!" A girl who seemed to be very pixie-like appeared out of nowhere. She had short, black hair and deep violet eyes. She walked, er, more like danced over towards our table and took a seat next to Griffin. Four other teenagers were with her and they sat at the table, too.

"Uh, Cassidy, meet my sister Morgana, and my friends Leo, Kat, Amethyst, and Wisteria. Guys, meet Cassidy. " Griffin introduced us uncomfortably.

I looked towards the only other boy at the table, Leo. His bed-head hair was copper colored and his eyes were a fierce turquoise. You could tell he was mischievous and a womanizer. During the short time I've known him, he was staring at anything in a skirt, undressing them with his eyes. I couldn't blame him, he was hot and girls were practically throwing themselves at him. He winked at me when he saw me looking at him. I blushed intensely, and Kat punched him in the arm.

Kat was gorgeous, but in a tomboy way. She had straight, caramel colored hair and shimmering green-gold cat eyes. The way she moved didn't seem right. She had perfect posture and there was a sort of elegant way to how she moved that mad me think of a feline. Same with Leo.

My eyes lingered over the table until I saw Wisteria. She was the type of girl that looked like she would be any guys type. She had fair skin and icy blue eyes that held cheerfulness. Her blonde locks flowed down her shoulders. She seemed like she was the type of girl that would protest and speak against what she didn't believe, judging by the hippie-ish way she dressed. I liked people that had their own minds.

The only one that kept to themselves was Amethyst. By the end of lunch period, I knew nothing about her except that she was as beautiful as a model, which everyone at the table was, except me. Her dark curls were put up into a messy bun and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of glittering gold. She gave off shyness which was fine with me.

After lunch, we all split up and soon went home. I was happy that by the end of my first day of school, I was sure I made at least six new friends.

* * *

**Please R&R! Probably no more chapters this month cuz I gotta work on my new MR (maximum ride) fan fic and summer hw. Yes, i know I'm a slacker since I wait til August to do my hw. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Got new pics on my profile for new OC's, except for Hawthorn. If you find a guy you think would fit, give me the URL and I'll see if I like the pic. Til next time, Bye!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


	5. You Can Trust Me

**Yay! Chapter 5! Thanks for all that reveiwed on chapter 4. Note the sarcasm since NO ONE reveiwed on my last update. Seriously guys? I thought you cared about my feelings! That hurt! But I'll give you a second chance, you get to reveiw on this chapter. Kay? O and Sorry bout the long wait...I tried to finish all my summer hw 3 days before school and school started Sept. 1st. But I got an A on all my projects! Go Ana! So, don't be mad at me. Disclaimer: I'm coming for you. I'm gonna make you pay for all the time people waste saying that they don't own a specific series! I will bring you to a world of pain, buddy. But until then, I don't own the NW series. On with the story!**

* * *

**You Can Trust Me**

As I turned on my heel, grabbing something from the fridge, I thought about the day and how well it went. I had made six new friends, on one school day. Kinda impressive, right? As I drank from my can of cola, I herd voices from below me. The twins were home. Footsteps dashed up the stairs and I heard meaningless chatter from the other rooms due to paper-thin walls. Great. I stuck my Ipod earbuds into my ears and tried to concentrate on some very complicated geometry. I hate shapes! There was a knock on my locked bedroom door.

"Cassidy, how was your day?" my mother questioned, her voice slightly muffled.

"It was fine. Thanks for asking." For some reason, I didn't want my mom to know I made friends. I wanted to see how everything played out first. So, I turned up the music and tried to focus on my triangles.

* * *

_I fell asleep and then my dream started, but it was different._

_I was in a pitch black room when three spotlights turned one. What the hell? Was this some type of dream that some people have when they get stage fright and they go on the stage with only their underwear on? Once my friend Brianna said she had one of those dreams except she was in a thong. Was that happening to me? I looked down. I was fully clothed. Okay what was this all about?_

_Suddenly, three people stepped into each of the spotlights. Griffin was in one spotlight, showing me a devastatingly handsome smile. Then Hawthorn stepped into the next light, looking like one of those brooding vampires from those stupid movies, minus the big hair and gold eyes. And in the last light was a boy I never met before. He had dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He was supermodel hot, too. Damn, when I was compared to all these hot guys, I felt pretty average. Like, ugly average. No one's ever made me feel like that before._

"_One day you'll have to choose between them. Very, very soon," an androgynous voice said. I couldn't tell if it was male, female, human, robotic, young or old. It was weird._

"_Choose me," each boy said. What? Choose them for what? This was getting weirder and weirder…_

I woke up, soaked in sweat. _'Calm down,' _I repeated in my head. It was just a stupid dream. I took a quick shower and decided I would let my hair air-dry since I was already up so early. I zippered my jeans and found one of my favorite tops. A silk, pinstripe, blue and purple camisole from the Marc by Marc Jacobs collection. I paired that with my velour hoodie and jeweled, purple flats. I put my hair into a messy bun and was about to leave my room when something silver caught my eye. I identified it as the Coach charm bracelet Camille gave me at my sweet sixteen. I slipped it on before leaving my room, just because I wanted to remember the happy memories the bracelet held.

* * *

"You're not eating anything…again."

I finished my picture of a rebel from the early 90's and labeled her as _Andy. _She seemed like an Andy. She had feathered, messy hair and a ripped white tank. Her eyes were surrounded by black gunk because she wore way too much eye makeup. She was also wearing a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. Ugh. Way to edgy for my taste. I crumpled up the picture and threw it in the garbage before swallowing two more pills for the headache that was sure to come. I looked up at Griffin's worried face.

"What type of pills were those?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Are you anorexic or something?"

I glared at him. Today, for some unknown reason, Leo, Morgana, Wisteria, Amethyst, and Kat were all absent. So it was only Griffin and I at the table.

"If I were anorexic or bulimic I would be sitting over there." I pointed to the table where all the sickly skinny teenagers were at pretending to eat their lunch.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "If you have a problem, you can trust me." His fair hand slid over mine as his deep gaze held my own. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I-I gotta go." I stuttered. I pushed away from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Things are probably going to be weird next period, since we sit next to each other in history. Damn.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOO! Some flirting on Griffin's behalf! I've noticed recently that Cassandra is a very common name for fanfics about this series. And I thought I was being creative...shit. Well I got pics on my profile, guys! Check it out! Well guys...R&R? Please!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


	6. You!

**Okay guys, chapter 6! WOO HOO! Sorry it's so short, don't hate me! Here's a shoutout to v823queen for the awesome reveiw! You rock my sox, in a box, with a fox, and some rox! Yay! O, guys if you read this story, you should read the story my friend Tania posted on my fan fic account. She was too lazy to make her own. It's a Night World fan fic called the forgotten old soul. I think she stole a lot of my ideas, but wat eves. If you do read it, go on my profile and answer the poll i posted. Who do you think is a better author, me or tania? Trust me, you won't hurt our feelings. Maybe Tania's just a bit if you vote for me, but who cares. BE HONEST! Disclaimer: LJ and I have finally come to an agreement; I'll get the NW series at the end of time. Yes! But until then, I don't own the NW series. Chapter 6!**_

* * *

_

**You!**

"Hey!" Camille's voice was loud and clear from my computer speakers. Yes, I had an oovoo. It's the new thing, get with it. And its the only way I can have any communication with my friends back hom, er, back in Las Vegas. Home was now New York. Got to keep reminding myself that.

"Hi." My voice was calmer and way less energetic than hers. But then again, she was always like that. From 1st to 4th grade, I always thought it was because she had access to tons of candy. Then, from 5th to 7th grade, I thought it was like prescripton drugs or something. Then I finally realized she was freaking crazy! But she was still my bestie.

Camille's face fell. Did I fail to mention she can go from extremely peppy to depressed in two seconds. "It's so sad here without you! I miss you, like, this much!" She outstreched her arms, so I couldn't see them on the computer screen.

"Miss you too, Petunia." She laughed along with me as I mentioned her nickname given to her by some of our fellow classmates.

"Ohmigosh! I got some good gossip, Afro Ninja!" Her face lit up, but, I swear, my face darkened so much I looked like a different person.

"Don't call me that. Ever." My voice was harsh and I could tell she was scared.

"Um, Cassidy? If you give me the I'm-totally-gonna-kill-you look, I won't tell you the latest news." I sighed, deciding to let it slide.

"Spit it out." Her brown, perfectly arched, eye-brow went up, questioning my comment. "Please," I added quickly.

She sent me a bright smile. "Well, Tahlon's new girlfriend is Paris! Do you believe it! I mean, Paris should know the girl code. No one's allowed to make a move on a guy unless the break-up was a month ago. Or longer. And Tahlon didn't even say no to her! That bitch!"

"You mean that bastard. This is expected of Paris, because she's like the school's whore but Tahlon shouldn't have done that." I knew it was over when I moved out of state, but it hurt that he would move on so quickly. Our relationship was built upon a friendship, and I thought he would respect that and at least wait to move on. Oddly, though, I couldn't care less. If he was going to go out with a piece of trash, then so be it. Why should I care?

"She is soooooooooooooooooooooo fake." Camille went on.

I laughed, picturing her. "She looked like a damn Barbie doll. Everything about her is fake."

"She totally changed freshmen year."

"In eighth grade she had light brown hair, small tits, and the biggest nose you've ever seen. She comes back from summer vacation, and KAPOW! She's ready for her freakin runway."

"Your right. Her hair got lighter and turned into _platinum_ blonde, she jumped from an A cup to a DD cup, and somehow her nose got prettier. I don't get it. Was it puberty?"

I slapped my forehead with my hand. "Camille, sometimes you're a dip-shit. Her hair was obviously dyed, she had to have gotten a boob job, and she got a nose job."

I watched as realization dawned onto her face. "It all makes sense now." She said it like she was just enlightened by the meaning of life. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I got to go. Catch ya later?"

"You know it!" We waved bye to each other as we both logged out. That night was my first night of _dreamless_ sleep. I think I may be talking to Camille more often if she can keep the nightmares away.

* * *

"We have to talk." Griffin said for the umpteenth time as we were both entering Lit class.

"Nothing to talk about." I answered for the umpteenth time.

I sat in the front of the class like I usually did. Griffin pratically ripped his hair out when the only other available set was in the back of the class. I did my happy dance in my head as a new student came into the class.

"Class, meet our new student, Dante Chambers. Dante is a foreign exchange student from Wales. Please help him feel welcomed in these new surroundings." Mr. Neilson said. My eyes drifted to the boy, and I screamed. Actually, I jumped out of my seat hollaring 'You!' and pointing towards him. He was the blonde boy that I didn't know from my dream.

When reality hit me, as well as the class' laughter, I figured I looked dumb as shit. "You there, I'm Cassidy." I said the sentence quickly, and sat back down in my seat. "Great save, Cassidy. Let them all think you've gone mental." I mumbled to myself. I buried my face in my arms, as I slumped over in my chair.

"Well, Cassidy, since you seem so excited to meet Dante, you should show him around the school."

"Sure, what the heck." I was to embarrassed to meet the eyes of anyone, and people were still laughing. Some snorting.

I groaned. I had to be his guide, despite the fact that he was in my dream asking me to choose him. For what? Who knows. All I know are things are bound to get interesting and quick.

* * *

**So? Plz R&R! And remember, I post pics on my profile, if you can't imagine the characters.**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Ana3498**


	7. Who is Anna?

**K, well this a short chapter. But it's leading into some of the bigger stuff. Shout outs to my homies who reveiwed on my last chapter: v82queen and Night25! You guys are freaking sweet! Before you read this, I want to ask everyone if they could take a moment to remember all those who died on 9/11. I don't care where you came from, what race you are, or what religion you are, everyone lost somebody that day. Today, we are supposed to remember all those who lost their lives in the terriost attack. We should not be worrying about a crazy floridian minister that said it should be national burn the Qu'ran day, because we all know it's wrong and that minister is just looking for some publicity. We shouldn't be worrying about a Mosque being built near ground zero, because there's absolutly nothing we can do about. It's not illegal and not every Muslim is responisible for what happened. I'm not saying I'm pro or against, but seriously guys, we have to remember why we have the reading of names every year today and why today is such a big deal. I'm pretty sure it's not because of a crazy minister or a Mosque. Just had to let that out. Disclaimer: I'm not really in the mood for jokes. I don't own the NW series. Chapter 7!**_

* * *

_

**Who is Anna?**

"Okay, so look, I just came here about a week ago. I'm still having trouble finding my way around here, so I'm not a real big help. That teacher is a freaking moron." I spoke the words as soon I exited the classroom. Dante was staying at my side, as the rest of the students filed out. He didn't seem to get it. "Um, hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Do you understand? Do you speak another language, or something?"

Suddenly a smile spread over his face. But he didn't say anything. Weird... "Do you speak Welsh?" Nothing. He said absolutely nothing. I only knew a little Welsh after vacationing in Wales for a month. But I wasn't fluent in it. Well, I better try something. "Hello, yr wyf yn Cassidy." I extended my hand and he shook it. I just said 'Hello, I'm Cassidy.' in Welsh. And that was about all I knew.

"Yr wyf yn Chambers Dante. Ydch chi'in gwybod ble mae fy dosbarth nesaf?" I made a face. God, what was I going to do! All I understood was the 'I am Dante Chambers' part. Everthing else was blah, blah, blah, but in a Welsh accent.

"What?" He laughed at my comment and took my hand in his. Was this a native custom, or something?

"I speak perfect English, Cassidy. In fact, it was my first language. Now, Cassidy, where did you learn to speak Welsh?" Wow. I never really talked to anyone with a British accent. It was really hot. I coughed, trying to drown out that thought. I pulled my hand out of his and rejusted the strap of my bookbag.

"I don't know a lot. I went on vacation there 5 years ago. Anyway, you should really make friends with someone who has been here longer than I have." I turned the corner so I could go to my next class, and he followed me.

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay friends with you. You seem like a nice girl." My blush got deeper as my steps became longer. I clutched my books to my chest. This was kind of uncomfortable...

"I'm not as nice as you may think I am." My words came out rushed and quick. The hallway was empty, just us. Somehow, he got me into a corner. His arms were on either side of me, sandwiching me between the wall and him. He was towering over me, and I noticed just how tall he was. He leaned down so his face was near mine. I gulped.

"Have you been naughty, Anna?" He purred his words in my ear and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. He smiled and pulled away, turning towards the two doors that lead to a flight of stairs. Before going down the stairs, he winked at me.

So I was left in the hallway, with a weird feeling still clinging to me. Suddenly, I fell to floor, screaming. I hurt everywhere. My head was pounding and my body was aching. I had to remember...something. Something important; so important my body even wanted to remember. Scenes of people dropping dead on a cobblestone road and pictures of Dante were jumbled around in my head along with other memories. These memories seemed ancient, too old for me to have experienced them. But I was in every single memory.

The memories were mine.

My screams beacame louder, and I squeezed my eyes closed. I was completly paralyzed, just a crumpled heap on the cold floor. With all these old, yet seemingly new, memories swirling around in my head, the I could only make one coherent thought.

Who is Anna?

I heard people ask me questions whe they started surrounding me, but the only question I could hear was my own.

Who is Anna? Who is Anna? Who is Anna?

* * *

**If this chapter made you curious and if you wanna know if any of the characters are based on me then I'll tell you the answer, no. I don't treally have much in common with any of the characters except for maybe Cassidy because we both kinda look the same, but similairities end there. And as for Anna? I really hate that name, so she's not gonna be based on me either. My full name is Anastasia, not just Ana, and I hate when Ana is spelt with two ns. So, um, R&R?**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Ana3498**


	8. Am I Going Insane?

**Well I think this chapter sucks. Hopefully it's just me, and everyone else thinks it's a super cool awesome chapter! :-) Sorry I haven't posted, but since school started, I've been really out of it. From now on, I'm gonna probably only post on weekends. Shout out time! I wanna give a shout out to my buddies v823queen and starr1095! If I ever see you guys, I'm gonna give you a bear hug! So if you see a crazy old lady, about 5'6", with short,silver, spiky hair, and a face that looks like she had way too much botox, call me and tell me where you saw her cuz that's how my science teacher looks I never want to see her anywhere other than school. But if you see me, run up to me and hug me and shower me with compliments, even though I probably won't return them! JK, LOL! Disclaimer: (BLEEP) you! Chapter 8!**_

* * *

_

**Am I Going Insane?**

"Ouch, that was a little too tight Madeline."

"Sorry M'lady." Madeline, my servant was tightening the corset around my waist. _'Madeline? No that's Maddie, remember? Madison Washington? Your BFFL?' _a strange voice in the back of my mind said. I ignored it. Madeline helped me slip into my new gown father bought me for my tea party today. The dress was beautiful, an ivory color with a large, billowy skirt, and a bead encrusted bodice. A pearl necklace adorned my throat, and Madeline was fixing my hair so it could have matching pearls weaved into the curls. I slid on my shoes and stared at myself in the mirror.

_'Woah! I look like a fucking princess!' _It was the same voice as before. Was I becoming insane? "Don't I look beautiful in this attire?" I twirled around in my dress.

"Yes M'lady." _'Someone's a stuck-up snob.'_

"Well, I must make my grand entrance." _'What! This bitch is so not me!'_

"Yes M'lady."

* * *

I was chatting with Milla, Princess of France and Italy, and Natasha, Emperess of the Russian Empire. For some unknown reason, Bethany, the Princess of Ireland and Scotland, was not here. Our conversation was based around that.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Is she in danger?"

"Has something gone wrong?"

They were all common questions as we sipped tea and ate finger sandwiches. Finally, a servant came in.

"Presenting Princess Bethany McNamara V and Prince Dante McNamara XIV!" Dante? I don't believe I have ever been formally introduced to a prince named Dante. _'Dante! That's Dante Chambers! And Bethany is Brianna, Milla is Camille, and Natasha is Tasha!' _Bethany walked into the room and all of us stood up. Her arm was wrapped around the young man's arm. I stared intently at the two of them, before walking up to the both of them.

I nodded towards Bethany, who nodded back, and spoke to the young man, after curtseying. "Anna Conroy XIII, pleasure to meet you! May I ask you who you are?"

The young man gave me a casual smile, bent down into a bow, grabbed my hand, and kissed my ring. "Pleased to meet you, your heighness." I blushed furiously, and pulled my hand back. He stood up straight once again. "I am Dante McNamara, the eldest son of King Sheamus McNamara of Ireland, and the half-brother of Princess Bethany McNamara V. I was sent to watch her since now she is a a married woman and no longer a maiden."

My eyes traveled back to Bethany, and I noticed she had a deathly scowl on her face. She was extremely angry.

"Bethany, you musn't make such a face. You are far too beautiful," Milla said. Bethany just turned her murderous look on Milla. She shyed away, not exactly being one to stand up for thyself. "Apologies, Bethany." I rolled my eyes toward my weak friend.

"Ladies, we shall not fight. Now please, take a seat everyone." _'Well this is a weird dream. I never dream about being a princess. That's like so kindergarten.'_

So the conversations went on. We all chatted, eating tiny finger-sandwiches, and laughing. Us girls gossiped, while Dante added in a few clever remarks to our ever-changing topics. The young man was quite charming. Soon, my little tea party was over, and my guests had to leave. When I walked down a hallway of my massive palace, I heard rather loud footsteps behind me. I turned around and found that said person was only one foot away from me. It was Dante.

"I am glad that I can find you alone." I shivered at his words. There was something menacing about his tone. Something very evil. But seductive. Next thing I knew, my soft lips were being pressed against his. I knew it was wrong. I was supposed to be wed in a month. If someone told father, he would declare me a bastard. I could not stand for that. Yet, there was no resistance as he snaked his muscular arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. It was like I had no control and I could not stop it.

That was our original meeting. Who would have known that Dante would meet, or should I say find, me again in 3 other lives.

* * *

I was...confused. Very, very confused. I was in that state when you were aware of everything that was happening around you, but you weren't fully awake yet. I opened my eyes and squinted them shut a moment later. Ugh, blinding light. Well, my eyes have to get adjusted to the light at some point or another. I opened up my eyes again and sat up, laying in my own bed. Wait...wasn't I just at school?

I got out of my bed, and reajusted my now wrinkled clothes. My hair looked like a bird's nest, my eyes were hollowed, and all color was drawn from my body. I looked like a freakin' zombie. I looked towards my alarm clock. _9:17 PM._ Damn. What happened to me? Ohh wait, I already know what happened. I got a major headache, I passed out, I had a dream (I hope!), and now I'm home. But how did I get home? I groaned and changed into PJs, which happened to be bright pink sweatpants and a teal graphic tee with neon pink ninjas on it and some stupid joke. Yeah, I consider that outfit something you sleep in. I don't know how many teenagers go to my new school that wear that in public. Like 400 kids actually go to school dressed like a bum. I think that you should go to school dressed well so you can impress teachers and stuff; you never get a second chance on first impressions. But that's just my opinion.

Anyway, I jogged down the steps and found my mom and sister on the couch watching some show on the T.V. "She's alive!" Vicky exclaimed as Samantha did some sort of Frankenstein walk.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath. I sat on the coach next to my mom.

"How did I get home?"

My mother shrugged. "We brought you up the stairs while you were half asleep and put you in your room. The nurse called me and she said there was nothing wrong with you and not to worry. Something probably just set you off; it's not the first time you passed out."

That was very true. I have this condition, or so the doctors say, that if I think about a certain thing or see, taste, or smell a certain thing, it can make me faint. That certain thing happens to be blood. I say I have bloodaphobia, which is probably the incorrect term. But I never fell to the ground screaming before. That was new.

And I never had a dream while I was passed out. The dream was so realistic; it's hard to believe that it was a dream and not a past experience. It felt more like a memory, but that wasn't possible. How could I have a memory of something that happened about 150 years ago?

I sighed, and walked back up the stairs and into my room. I was absolutly drained of all life and I needed some rest. Before going to sleep that night, I said a silent prayer to God.

_Dear God,_

_Just one question. Am I going insane? I swear that dream was real. I hope you can get back to me on that one._

_Amen._

* * *

**Wat do you think? Was I right, it was a pretty crappy chapter? Well, the next chapter is gonna be better, I already know whats gonna happen. Quick question, do you guys think I should shorten my author's notes? You can e-mail, reveiw, or PM me with your answer. Maybe I'll make it a poll. Maybe. I like my long author's notes, though! I don't want them to go away! But it is about the fans, so it's up to you. Remember to go on my profile and look at my pics for each character. So, um, R&R?**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Ana3498**


	9. I'm Totally Screwed

**Okay guys I have a totally reasonable explanation for why I didn't upload last week. Friday, well I forgot what I did Friday but I'm sure it was important, Saturday, I got my hair washed, relaxed, conditioned, cut, and styled at a crowded hair place which took a long time, and Sunday, I had to go to my late great-uncle's memorial thingy and reception. So, yeah I did have a little time to type but not too much. And I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to post even though I wasn't fully done. Sorry guys! Anyways, I just feel the need to vent, does anyone have an annoying mom? Well, I do. Sadly, she is embarrassing too. Here's the story, my sisters, my mom, Tania, and I were all at Hawthorne Day. We happen to pass by Daniel and Tania opens her trap and says maybe we should say hi to Daniel. Then my mom got really embarrassing. She was like "Oh Ana! Don't you like Daniel?" and she said it insanely loud. I was sure he heard, even though I don't like him. He's just my best guy-friend. Anyway, Tania tells my mom I do like him and I still want to ring her little neck. So then my mom wants to know which boy he is and when Tania points she says "Oh, the short one! Ana that's never gonna work out." WTF! I mean like seriously mom! Really! God, I would never wish my mom on anyone, that's how bad she is. Sorry I had to bore you with my story, lol. Shoutout time! V823queen, Nightgirl25, and starr1095, you don't know how happy your reviews make me! They make me happier than my little sister when she kicks me in the knee. You should see the joy that comes to her face when she sees me hopping on one leg, cradling my other leg. Disclaimer: Hey old pal. How about we set aside our differences. I will admit that I don't own anything except some of the characters and the plot. Now you have to admit you ruin people's lives. No? Let's get back to hating each other.  
**_

* * *

_

**I'm Totally Screwed**

I woke up for another day of confusion and probably embarrassment. I was told by the nurse to stay home for at least one day, so this whole situation can blow over, but I might as well go to school today and ignore everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but definitely Dante and Griffin.

My black, studded wedges clicked against the floor as I walked through the school doors. I pulled my dark-tinted sunglasses down, as all eyes went to me. Why was I wearing sunglasses indoors? Not only do I look super cool in them, but they hide the dark circles under your eyes better than regular spectacles. And I barely slept last night. I tossed and turned all night, just imagining all the slow motion laughter I was going to have to endure today along with name-calling. So I decided to wear contacts and sunglasses today. Kids were already going to call me crazy, I didn't need them to call me raccoon eyes, too.

I walked to my second period, which happened to be theater today. Theater, something that I was good at and enjoyed. Acting and singing became my life when I meet Mrs. Van Buren, the best music teacher ever.

Actually, she was more of an everything teacher. When we needed a sub for social studies, she was there. When we needed someone to calm us done when our science teacher basically ran out of the classroom, she was there. When we needed someone to teach Lit when our teacher had to help a girl get to the nurse's office, she was there. But she was usually our music teacher. She was creative and fun and she always put the students first. I remember when she ran the middle school spring play for the first time. She had no sleep for about 4 months. All her time was put into perfecting the play. Planning the dance moves, deciding whether or not she should cut out a scene, making calls so we could the best sound equipment and lighting there was, and so much more. She was frazzled for months, but the end product was epic. We got a standing ovation and everyone was proud to call her _their_ music teacher. Saying that was like wearing a badge of honor. She also inspired me to step out of my own little world. She gave me the audacity to audition. I amazed everyone with the voice I had kept to myself and rarely shared with anyone. And no one expected the silent 6th grader that usually kept to herself to have acting skills like _that_. It was all thanks to her that I am what I am today. I owe a lot to her.

After reminiscing about my junior high music teacher, I took a seat in the front of the class. Not looking next to me to see who I was sitting next to was the first mistake. Second mistake was talking to him except for ignoring him.

"You,"I groaned after seeing Dante's dazzling smile.

His face filled in mock surprise. "Hello, luv! What a coincidence; it seems we are both theater freaks! Tell me, what play made you realize you belong on the stage? For me, it was Les Mis."

I glared at him. Couldn't he visibly see I didn't like him? Why was he bothering me, in my dreams and at school? He was such a dick!

I gave him a smirk and smugly replied,"Actually it was a musical. It was entitled, God, Why Won't This Annoying, Stalker-ish, Teenage Boy _Leave Me Alone_! Have you heard of it? You would've been perfect to play the male lead."

"Huh. You aren't the Queen of Come-backs now, are you? If you were, that definitely wasn't your best." Mr. Fleck was talking about classical literature, but all I could listen to was Dante's smooth, sultry voice. My jaw tightened as I ground my teeth together. Why can't he just go away?

"Cassandra,"he said my name in a whispered, sing-songy voice,"talk to me, dear."

"I'm not your dear, or your luv, or your anything! Just leave me the hell alone!" I whisper-yelled the words at him, not wanting to get caught by Fleck. But, obviously with my luck, I do get caught.

"Ah, how bout we give our two chattier students a chance." Both of our heads snapped in the direction of Mr. Fleck's rough voice. Dante had a sly smile, while I had a confused expression. Fleck must have been able to read it.

"Dante, Cassidy, you two will be performing a scene from the Shakespeare classic, Romeo & Juliet. Now come up here and show the class what you got." My jaw dropped. I gaped, open-mouthed, at the teacher. The smile on Dante's lips grew larger, wider, until I swear he turned into the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. Creepy. But oddly hot. _'Come on Cassidy! Focus! You have to do a **love scene with Dante**',_ I said to myself. And then I realized something.

I'm totally screwed.

* * *

**Wat do you think? Love it, Hate it? Yeah, I still need to write more; I'll continue it in the next chappy. Remember to go on my profile and look at my pics for each character. So, um, R&R?**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Ana3498**


	10. The Game

**Hello faithful readers! I've come to realize I stuck at keeping up with the updates so I've decided to not set a date as to when I update. So everyone should just alert my story and wait until you get that e-mail that says I updated or just check my story reguarly! SHOUTOUT TIME! L . JSmithLover (ignore spaces), starr1095, Nightgirl25, and v823queen are officially my homies! And my homies rule! Kay, now that I'm done with that stuff, I have the sudden need to talk about the-more-than-memorable dance I went to on Friday. Anyone who does not like my personal stories can skip to the actual story, just know that I don't care about your life either. Lol, jk. Anyways, I was at this dance and it was supposed to be like every other dance my school organizes. Only but this one was weirder. At this dance, I found out I was Charly(my friend)'s sister by signature, I also found out earrings break easily when you try to give people hugs, I realized adults think middle-schoolers still listen to HSM, I found out Megan (a sorta-kinda friend) had the hots for Stephan (a massive jerk), I found out Stephen had the hots for Megan (?), I realized singing for long periods at a time makes you're voice sound like you sucked in a ton of helium, I found out sitting on speakers put vibrations through your soul, I found out an 8th grader that goes to my school is really Ke$ha in disguise, I found out a 5th grader that goes to my school is really a slore, and I found out Daniel (my best guy-friend) doesn't wear undies. Wow, I realized it's a really long story. If you want to hear the whole story, then you should PM me, e-mail me, or just review my story and I'll PM it to you. But I can't believe all that happened in less than 3 hours. Disclaimer: I own a computer, not Night World. On with the story!**_

* * *

_

**The Game**

"Um,"_'Come on think of an excuse!'_,"I don't really feel comfortable doing a scene in front of the whole class." I tried my best to sound believeable, but I suck at lying.

"Nonsense!", Fleck shouted. "Come up here! Show the class how great you two are, and we will only give _constructive _critcism." He said it to the class as if to make sure they all knew what they were supposed to do. Of coarse they all shook their heads yes; it would be stupid of them to tell their teacher that they were really planning on making some poor student's self-esteem drop to an all time low, just so they would feel better about themselves. But that wasn't what I was worried about. One word could sum up what I was worried about.

Dante.

I took a gulp as I realized I wasn't winning this game, the game that Dante was trying to play. He was trying to get into my head and I just couldn't let him. I'd have to stand up and show him I wasn't afraid; not of him or any of those weird dream-thingys. I had to show him I was the boss of me.

"What act and scene?" Dante asked, already flipping through his issue of Romeo and Juliet.

"Act I, scene V. Begin where Romeo says to Juliet, _'If I profane with my unworthiest hand...'_, and end at the end of the scene." My eyes scanned the words and then I spotted something. God dammit!

It was a _kissing_ scene.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I saw the small, black, print on the paper. '_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet._' Oh and that wasn't the only time. They kiss twice in this scene! "Stay cool Cassidy,"I spoke to myself,"you can't let him win." That's when I noticed Dante was looking at me with a very amused smile. Ugh, I just let him see me speaking to myself. He probably thinks I'm some psycho bitch that hears voices in her head. Well, maybe that could be a good thing, because then he might be afraid of me. So, instead of saying 'What are you looking at?' like a sane person, I plaster on a face that basically says 'Be afraid Dante. Be very afraid.'

We both walked up to the stage as Mr. Fleck told us to begin. As soon as we started sayin the lines, I noticed how Dante seemed to change once he was in character. His actions were more loving instead of possesive and stalker-ish as usual. His features relaxed, he was more graceful. It was like he totally and completly tranformed into Romeo.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." My heart skipped a beat as Dante spoke the dreaded words. His beautiful, turqoise eyes bore into my own. My breath got slightly uneven as he leaned in, his smooth lips too close to my face. Then he pressed them against me and my whole body was on fire, and it wasn't enjoyable like with Griffin. This fire brought back the same mind-blowing memories as yesterday. The memories filled with pain and death, but most of all, the memories filled with Dante and I.

I wanted to scream but found I was paralyzed. All I could do is look at the memories that played behind my closed eyelids. The memories were being played like a uber-fast slideshow that can cause seizures. I couldn't concertrate on one memory at a time, I could just see a blur of color.

But the memories scared me. They sent a bone-chilling sensation down my spine and made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. I didn't want to look at them, but they wouldn't stop.

Then, one memory pulled me into it and I became limp in Dante's arms.

* * *

**! A cliffy! Well, again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but chapter 9 and 10 were really supposed to be one whol thing. Remember, I have pics of the characters on my profile (except for Hawthorne :-( !) and I even have pics of Tania's characters on my profile. You don't have to look too far to find them, story summaries and pics of characters are right under my faves on my profile. R&R!**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Ana3498**


	11. Sakura, Andrea, Carter

**Hi guys...I'm really depressed. For three reasons: The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, some family issues, and I kinda had to tap into my depressed/psychotic state of mind in order to write this chapter. I don't want to tell you why I'm depressed about family issues, but I will tell you why I'm depressed about the book The Outsiders by S.E Hinton. **

**I finished the book in one day. I think I read it about a week ago and I can't stop crying. It was just so...beautiful. The writing, the story it told, the characters. They were all beautiful and creative and original that it just made me cry. I thought the book was going to be horrible because it was written before my mom was born and when my grandma was in her 20's but it wasn't. And it hit so close to home. I don't think most people understand why I cried so much, but it's all because I relate to the story. I grew up (and still live) in a bad neighborhood, where more than half the students that attend my school are afraid to walk down one street alone in. They think it's weird that my uncle has been in jail for as long as I can remember and just got released last year after a nine year sentence; they think it's weird that my cousin was stabbed trying to break up a fight and died; they think it's weird to have relatives and friends in gangs, fighting just because it's fun. But its not, atleast it's not to me. I grew up that way and I sure as hell am not the only one. I understand what it feels like to loose someone close because of stupid gang rivalry and I know what it feels like to just want to stop the fighting. It's not doing anything but hurting people. I know what it feels like to be the only one that might have hopes of getting out of this rotten city, and making a name for myself. I don't want to be just another person whose dreams were crushed because she hung out with the wrong crowd. There was just so much stuff I read into that book. Ponyboy's story is one that's timeless. God, I that last sentence was like a cheesy review from the NY times or something...but it was true. You guys should really read the book, if you haven't already.**

**Now to the story stuff: Shoutouts! Can I get a Woot-Woot for christinaxo and Nightgirl25! They're as cool as a cucumber! A few thing you might want to know about this chapter is that it's written in four different POVs other than Cassidy. The other four POVs are Cassidy's past lives when she first met Dante. Just thought I'd tell you that so you don't get lost. Disclaimer: I already said I was depressed! Why the hell do you keep bothering me? I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES! GOSH!**

_

* * *

_**Sakura, Andrea, Carter**

I sighed. English was such a complex language. It was such a challenge! But it was a challenge I had to face if I wanted to be an American.

California is a major change from Japan. Everything is different. I'm different.

But some things remain the same, like my inability to write in English. But I don't see why I need to learn how to write English. I can already speak it better than my family, though that isn't saying much. Besides, mother said she would buy me American clothing if I could write one paragraph about America in English. If I don't do it, I'll be stuck in kimonos for the rest of my days as an American. I have a feeling that that won't be fun. That's like being something, yet you are not fully that thing yet. If I was to wear silk kimonos all the time but call myself an American, I would not really be an American, would I not? If I lived in America yet maintained all the same customs and celebrations as in Japan and never adapted to my new surroundings, am I really an American? Maybe that is why Mother is making me learn how to write in English. It would take me one step closer to being a full American.

I am currently in my room, trying to concentrate on my alphabet and how the strange letters are written, but I just can't. I can only think of the great land of America, and how amazing it is to finally be here. Before coming here, I only heard stories about this great nation where anything is possible. I only dreamed of coming here, and finally my dreams are a reality.

And other than America, I also have that boy on my mind. The boy with hair the color of the sun and eyes as blue as the sky that contains it. I saw him in our apartment building. He did not give me his name but I saw something in his gaze. Power. A power that grandma always warned me about, to stay away from. But it oddly attracts me...

**

* * *

**

_Him..._

Those familiar eyes and that familiar face.

Before I could think much of it, I was sucked into another flash-back just as quickly as I was sucked into the first one.

* * *

I closed the door to the room Mary and I shared and locked it. I knelt to the ground and used the small knife to lift up the loose floorboard. I looked around cautiously, making sure no one was watching. Then I grabbed the tattered, old diary I had received on my 13th birthday and have frequently written in ever since. I flipped to a white, crisp page and began scribbling in words for my latest entry.

_June 24th, 1935_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been in hiding for one year, three months, and twelve days as of today. If Mutti was still here, she'd probably be over-joyed that I am paying close attention to the calendar. That is all you can do, in current Germany. I count and wait for these acts of genocide to stop, for when I will finally be reunited with my sweet Mutti and Papa, and for when I will finally be able to be my true self and stop living behind the facade of a normal German girl with three sisters. For I am not a 'normal' German girl with siblings. I am something considered vile and disgusting. I am a Jew. Not only am I a Jew, I am also an only child, having no siblings. I am only living this lie for my family and my dear friends, the Koster's. They are a brave family who willingly let me in, knowing the consequences if anyone found my true identity. I cannot thank them enough._

_For one year, three months, and twelve days I have been Andrea Elisabeth Koster. I am the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Koster and the loving sister of Rosalind, Sarah, and Mary Koster. I am a Christian sixteen-year-old girl that gets her looks from her late great-grandfather, since I don't look like my mother, father, or siblings. I enjoy reading the 'secret' newspaper-the one that tells of the horrid concentration camps-, staying locked in my room for long hours on end crying my eyes out, and most of all staying alive while I watch others suffer the fate that may, one day, be my own._

_One year, three months, and fifteen days ago I was Andrea Mae Weiss, an adventurous and outgoing Jewish girl that had not cried since her fifth birthday. I used to speak Yiddish all the time, but now I can't mutter a simple 'Oi vay!' I never read the newspaper back then, I barely read at all. And I never felt that my life was being threatened in all my years. Now, tears of joy flood out of my eyes when I wake up in the morning to find I have lived another night. When I was Andrea Weiss, being popular was more important to me than my family was. I cannot tell you how many times I threw tantrums. But now, I would go through any hell just to see my father's sparkling hazel eyes and to hug my mother's thin body. I was an exact replica of my dearest Mutti, but since I no longer am her daughter and I am with a new family, I had to dye my hair just to fit in. Back then, Mary Koster was just a good friend and I hadn't known her family to well. Back then, I always celebrated Jewish holidays and ate Kosher meals. But now, I have to make do with the food our family could afford, Kosher or not. And I can't even mention the words Rosh Hashanah, Hanukkah, Yom Kippur, etc. in public. Back then, I thought of life as something I wouldn't lose until I was old and wrinkled. But it might end very sooner._

I blinked back tears as I thought of that. _But it might end sooner._ I might end soon. I may not even be able to say goodbye to my loved one's. I continued writing.

_That was one year, three months, and fifteen days ago, however, and I am a changed person. I hope I will be able to become Andrea Mae Weiss again after this mayhem, but the imprint of the terror I have witnessed will always leave its mark on me._

I was nearly ready to write _Sincerly, _and my name, when the boy with sparkling eyes and thin blonde hair popped into my mind.

_Oh I nearly forgot to mention this young boy Mary and I met at the market today. His name began with the letter D...Daniel? No, no...Dennis? Wait a moment...Donald! Yes, this young man named Donald talked to Mary and I. Mary thinks he admires me. I believe so too, but I would never have the courage to confront him alone. But his eyes, and the way he stared at me with them... I hope I meet him again tomorrow!_

I knew his real name, and it was not Donald. But if the Nazis ever got a hold of my diary, I wouldn't want them looking for him with his real name. I wish no harm upon him.

_Sincerely,_

_Andrea Mae Weiss_

I closed the thick journal and put it back into the safe hiding spot.

* * *

_Him..._

My unconscious mind traveled to another flash-back in one of my previous lives, one that hurt more than the rest. The most recent one, the last life _he_ visited me in.

* * *

I ran my thumb over my freshly split lip. When I looked in the mirror, I could already see the bruise begin to darken under my eye. Dad had been drinking again. This time it was about me not bringing out the garbage quick enough. Next week it'll probably be for a different reason, but the outcome will remain the same. I will always be the one getting hurt. I knew deep down he was going to be the death of me.

I sighed as I walked out the door of my room and soon out the house. I took a cigarette out of the carton and struck a match. I lit it up and inhaled greedily. Cigarettes always calmed the nerves. I'm sure there's a smoking age, but I don't listen to it. And neither does anyone else I know. Hell, Tony's been smoking since he was 10.

I walked down the deserted street, letting the cold night air whip against my face. Not many people walked down the street near my house, definitely not at night.

I turned the corner, heading the familiar way to A.J. and Junior's house. I knew the gang would be there, and I had to be with someone. I couldn't stand to be alone. No one knew that, but it was true. When you're alone there is a deafening silence and your mind wanders to places you don't want to think about. At least when dad's home I have his snoring to concentrate on. But when I'm alone I have nothing.

Like right now. I'm alone, trying to only think about getting to A.J. and Junior's house. But the mind wanders. I started to stare at the burning embers on my cancer stick. I wondered if fire hurt more than metal. Which would be the quickest and painless way to die? Probably metal. But would a bullet be a quicker and less painful death than a blade? I have a switch-blade but where can I get a heater...

_'Stop it!_' I mentally scolded myself. _'Don't think about that; you do have something to live for. Keep reminding yourself that. There are people out there that love you too.'_

I sighed and flicked the butts into the grass. I dropped my cancer stick onto the sidewalk and stepped on it, making the flame die. Then I heard a distant 'Hey!' from a house about a block away. I waved at Mike, who had the biggest, goofiest smile I've ever seen. I ran up to him and he gave me a big bear-hug. When he didn't let go, I thought I felt a rib break. "Mike, you're squeezing the life outta me!" I managed to choke out. He quickly let go of me and we both laughed. Mike was like the papa bear of our gang; and you better not mess with his cubs. He treated us all like we were his dysfunctional extended family, which we are. And Mike kept us stuck together like glue.

I heard wicked laughter from inside the small house. Tony. It was definitely Tony. That was his rip-roaring drunk laugh. Ugh, he was out partying again.

I ran into the house. "Okay, who let Tony go to another party? Aren't you idiots responsible enough to know that a diet of cigarettes, beer, and chips aren't gonna do poor Tony any good?" Tony walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh lighten up! Carter, you never have fun anymore. C'mon, live a little!" Tony's breath washed over my face and it smelt worse than rubbing alchohol. He gave me a drunken, crooked smile and his dazed brown eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Damn, Tony! You've been drinking the strong stuff haven't ya?" I shoved his body off of me and he landed comfortably on the couch. I walked towards the back of the house, where I saw Junior speaking with some kid. Figures A.J.'s not here. If he was, he'd be beating the crap outta Tony for drinking so much, especially on a school night.

A.J.'s always been like that, trying to push us to succeed and be the best we can at everything. Even if we already gave up on ourselves, he didn't give up on us. His brother Junior, on the other hand, was easy-going and hilarious. He cracked jokes a lot and he almost never got mad at you. Almost. You should just avoid messing with his junk. Both are greasers, like me and the rest of the crew, but I have to admit they do have the best hair. And that's a huge compliment to a greaser. A greaser without his hair is just white trash in a leather jacket. And that's the God's honest truth.

"Junebug, you could've called me if you needed help taking care of Tony. How'd you get him in the house, even with Mike's help? I tell ya, he needs to start controlling himself. We can't pick up his sorry ass all the time. And he's even older than us!" I called Junior by his nick-name and took a seat next to him at the kitchen table. I didn't even notice who he was talking to.

"Nah, I didn't need your help. I didn't wanna bother you so this nice guy over here helped me out. We all got Tone into the house safe and sound." I looked over at Tony, who was currently playing with two model airplanes. He was making them crash into each other and he did strange sound effects with his mouth. Then he started laughing so hard, he was crying.

"You call that 'sound'?" I pointed over at Tony and Junior almost immediately ran towards him saying those weren't toys. I laughed at them for a while, but then my eyes wandered to the kid on my right.

He had dark gold hair and gorgeous blue pools as eyes. He wasn't a greaser, you could tell, but he sure was cute...

* * *

_Him..._

_He_ was in all the flash-backs and _he_ was the only one who could tell me the secrets of my past. _He_ was the answer to my questions and _he_ would get me out of this mess. _He_ would shed light on my situation.

_He_ was Dante.

* * *

**Yeah, I just had to make her a female greaser in one of her flashbacks. But she's not like Sandy-at-the-end-of-Grease sorta female greaser. She dresses and acts like a regular greaser; like the guys do. Only but she's a girl. I'm trying to make the time periods easy to guess but that wasn't easy. Carter's POV is set in the early 60's and Sakura's POV is set in 1905. Oh and I have 1 more reason why I'm like severely depressed, but I think this fits into family issues. Has anyone heard of Steven Spader? Maybe on the news or on Nancy Grace? Well if you haven't heard about him, he's one of the teenagers that killed that lady in New Hampshire and tried to kill her daughter, too. Luckily, he didn't succeed and the 12-year-old is okay, but he still killed that lady. Well Steven is my cousin and his trial is today. I think he deserves everything he gets but I feel really bad for his daughter, who's only 1. She's gonna end up growing up without a dad and will probably be picked on her whole life for what her father did. So, I also got that on my mind. I keep thinking of how that sweet little boy who published a book about super-hero fries and chicken nuggets turned into a cold-blooded killer. But it just doesn't add up. R&R please, maybe I won't be so depressed if you do.  
**

**Peace, Love, Music,**

**Ana3498**


	12. Dazed and Confused

**Who's excited for Halloween? MEEEEEEEEE! Ohmigosh, Halloween can literally make an emo as happy as a smiley face and they have painted on smiles! I'm just like totally bubbly and happy and I can't wait 'til tomorrow! To bad tonight's goosey night and not Halloween night. I'm more likely to get t.p.-ed than get candy but I think I can wait one night! I'm gonna be like a 60's go-go dancer and I think I look really pretty! Tania doesn't look bad either, she's a vampire. I would be a vampire but I have braces and I think I'd be a pathetic vampire with them, so yeah. I really love my friend Maddie's outfit. She has red devil horns, red flats, a devil tail, a white sweatshirt with a felt yellow spot in the middle, and white leggings. Can anyone guess what she is? She's a DEVILED EGG! Ha! God I'm so stupid. But not stupid enough not to check my candy on Halloween. My teacher gave this long speech about checking your candy. I mean, what can be in there? Obviously if it's open you're not gonna eat it. Does she seriously expect chocolate covered razor-blades to be in the bags? Sometimes I worry about that lady...not. But then again I have a heart of stone, or so all my friend's say. But wat-eves. Murphy should still die Tania! Long story... Shoutouts! Here's a shoutout to christanaxo and Nightgirl25. You guys know you rock! But everyone else, REVIEW! It's not a secret that you guys aren't reviewing, I mean I do have a list of all the people that fave and alert my story! So please, I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW! Disclaimer: Wow, I seriously don't have a joke or something sorta funny and/or weird to say. Huh, this only happens when I'm in a bad mood. Any ideas my faithful readers? Well, until I come up with something funny, I don't own Night World. Story Time!**

_

* * *

_

**Dazed and Confused**

When I woke up in the nurse's office, there was only one thing to do. Find Dante. That's all that went through my mind. Find Dante. Then why the hell was I walking towards a black van?

After I was able to run from the nurse before she called my mom, I found myself walking towards a jet black van with thickly tinted windows. It was like one of those vans where creepy old guys put the children they are going to 'give candy' in. Why in the world am I going this way? Dante's obviously not in there. But I was feeling drawn towards it by a powerful energy I just can't explain. Then I was jerked in the other way and I was running. Someone was pulling me, running with me. I looked at the person who was keeping me from walking in the other direction. It was Morgana. And damn she could run. My thighs were starting to burn once we reached a her car, a Jeep.

I watched as she started the engine and I was quite dazed and confused. I tried to get out, but the stupid door was locked. "Morgana, I need to go to that car. The black van. Unlock the door."

I heard her sigh and she placed her hands on the sides of my face, making me stare deep into her eyes. Her eyes are so pretty...but the van. "Cassidy, you have to listen to me. Consentrate. We're gonna take you somewhere safe. Just stay calm."

I didn't understand her. Everything was in slow motion, and I was getting tired. On thing kept bothering me, though. "But, but the van,"I protested. She shook her head.

_'Calm down. We'll get you somewhere safe. Listen to my voice. Stay calm. Go to sleep.'_ Morgana's voice rang in my head, a beautiful melody that was so unlike the jumble of my brain. Soon, I complied and the alluring darkness of sleep encompassed me.

* * *

I sat up straight in my room. Wait, my room? How'd I get in my room? I rubbed my blurry eyes with the back of my hand. I saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. When I slipped on my glasses and realized who it was, I screamed. I gave the most ear-splitting, deafening scream I possibly could. Griffin's eyes flipped open and he stood up. When I kept screaming, he covered my mouth. So I bit down. The mettalic taste of blood leaked into my mouth and he quickly pulled his scarred hand out of my mouth.

"What the hell?" His voice was thick with sleep and I realized was kinda cute. I shook the way off-topic thought out of my head and glared at him. Which obviously wasn't my best work because he smiled at me.

"Why are you in my house, you, you stalker!" My voice cracked at the end and Griffin put a hand through his hair.

"This isn't your house. It's Thierry's..." he began but as soon as he saw my puzzled face, he rolled his eyes. "It's a real long story. I'll explain it to you tomorrow, just get some sleep."

"No!" I exploded like a bomb. "I hate this! I hate not understanding these freaky dreams! I hate Dante! But most of all, I hat not knowing anything! You are gonna sit down and tell me everything you know right now because if you don't, well I just can't take this crap!"

My voice was filled with such anger and rage and confusion, just like how I felt, that I knew Griffin would comply.

"Well it all started when a woman named Maya wanted to live forever..."

* * *

**Wow, my story's almost done. But don't worry, I'm making a sequel! Probably gonna make this a trilogy. Sorry that it's so short and crappy, my mom's yelling at me trying to get me to got to sleep. It's currently 2:58 AM and I gotta go. R&R!**

**Peace, Love, Music,**

**Ana3498**


	13. HIATUS!

**I'm a retard. I'm a retard. I'm. A. Retard. I'M A RETARD! Somehow I deleted my whole freakin' profile! It's gonna take me weeks to make it as long as it was before! Still, It'll never be complete *sob, sob*. And my images! I don't remember the URL! Ugh... So, you guys might be wondering why the title is hiatus... Well it's because I'm putting my story on hiatus for a few months because I really need to work on my MR fanfic...so yeah. Sorry guys! But you still get shoutouts! This goes to daisy, name, evil girl, violet, and me who were the only ones that reviewed my last chapter. Are you guys all one person? You know what, you don't even have to answer that, and thanks for saying I'm an awesome writer! You're sweet!**

**Now if you're wondering what all this writing is since my story's on hiatus, I'm about to explain. I'm thinking of starting my own story, where I own everything, and posting it on here. I just want to know if it's any good. Here's the title and summary:**

_**Not Your Normal Prince Charming-**_

**_Paisley was a 'modern-day hippie' with a slutty sister, a mom that was always at the office, and a brother who was forced to step up and become the man of the house, even if he was only 14. Your typical American family. But suddenly her whole life turns upside down when she meets a boy that will make her rethink all her morals. What is this mysterious boy's secret and why does he want her so badly?_**

**Believe me, it's better than it sounds. It's gonna be rated T but I'm not sure of the genre yet. But tell me watcha think. Here's the preface:  
**_

* * *

_I sat on the grassy fields of Goffle Brook Park and stared at the beautiful sunset. The sun's rays were a mixture of deep purples, burnt oranges, and every shade of gold and yellow imaginable. I smiled as the glowing lights danced on my face. While I bathed in the sunlight, I felt a prickle on my small hand. When I opened my eyes, I realized it was a Monarch butterfly. I balanced the interesting insect on the back of my hand and touched its amber wings with delicate fingers. "Now what are you doing here so late in the season?" I inquired. The butterfly simply fluttered its wings and flew off into the green trees. I sighed and noticed the dimming light. Most of the vibrant colors were gone now and the deep purples were blending in with the endless night sky. I shrugged on my tan, suede jacket and stood up. I walked through the brisk, autumn air, following the path home. While walking down the empty streets, I made sure to take in the colors of the trees. Most were still bright green, but others, like the one I had just passed, already changed into oranges, scarlets, and golds. I grinned inwardly while seeing the beauty of nature all around me. When I reached the front steps of my tiny house, I pulled the green key-holder out of my pocket. My eyes scanned over the chain until finding the silver key next to the plastic daisy key-ring. I stuck it into the lock and opened the white, wooden door. As soon as I walked through the door, all feeling of euphoria left me and disgust seemed to fill my soul. My eyes widened as my keys dropped to the floor with a huge clatter. My sister was on the couch doing way more than just 'making-out'. I don't know the correct terminology, but I'm pretty sure they were at '3rd base'. I swear I nearly puked when I saw her hands reach into his pants and-

"Ugh! Guys, I can't watch this! Your disgusting! Both of you!" I shielded my eyes as I stormed into my room and locked the door. Apparently my obvious repulsion didn't seem to bother them because I could here Dee's loud moans from the living room. My jaw clenched as I nearly thought about what they might be doing in there. Horrible. Simply horrible.

I took out my brand-new journal that had a stunning photograph of a lily on the cover. The lily, most likely a Stargazer, was a rich fuchsia with darker freckles on the petals, much like the freckles upon my nose. I opened up to a crisp page and began writing about my day, not that it was any different from normal.

By midnight, I was in bed, again, no different than any other day.

But this was the last day of my normal life, though some may argue my life was never normal. This was always my destiny. Either way, tomorrow was completely unexpected…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Or just reveiw calling me an idiot for deleting my profile! But please REVEIW! If you do I promise you will get a cookie in the near future!**

**Peace,Love,Music,**

**Ana3498**


End file.
